


Short Trip

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, unbeta'ed fill for the <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/436283.html">Hot and Cold Flash Fic Challenge</a> over at <span><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span>, prompt: <i>"HOT: Three words: Bones in cutoffs."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Trip

Jim was bored. It was one of the few things he didn’t like to be, and he did the best to get rid of the feeling.  
It was the holidays, so most of the cadets were gone. Even Bones had fled the campus, mumbling about things he had to do on the house he had inherited from his parents.

So Jim’s distractions were limited – no one around for a night out drinking in town, no one to drag to the gym, no one he could force into the simulator, to help him get rid of his aviophobia. Not that he had someone particular in mind for that, of course.

He tried to do some advanced reading, but the words started blurring before his eyes not before long, stopped making sense, and he tossed the book into a corner, frustrated.

He even tried autogenic training, only to feel stupid after the first five minutes.  
Bones would probably laugh his ass off if he could see him like that.

Finally, Jim gave in to the idea that had been nagging at him ever since Bones had left the dorm, and he packed his bag, got to the next shuttle port, and went off to Georgia.

  
Hot air hit him as he left the shuttle port in Atlanta, and he puffed out a breath. He almost wished he wasn’t wearing jeans as he felt sweat breaking out everywhere on his body. Then he rented a motorcycle, and the wind drifting around him made it way better.

Half an hour, and several stops to ask for directions later, he pulled up a driveway, coming to a halt in front of a rather nice looking house. He imagined Bones as a kid, climbing up the trees around it, and smiled. Then he caught sight of movement, and squinted.  
And almost fell from the bike.

Bones was on the porch, cleaning the windows. He had removed his shirt, and was only wearing shorts.  
Short shorts.

Jim’s mouth fell open as he took in the view.

Bones had apparently cut off some old jeans, and the fringed endings covered his ass just so, showing off his strong thighs, muscles shifting when he moved.  
Faded denim stretched over his ass as he bent down to the bucket with water, and Jim’s breath caught in his throat.

He slid from the bike, careful not to make too much noise, and stepped closer, his eyes never leaving the ass in front of him, and he sneaked up the steps to the porch, tiptoeing closer to his friend.  
Who turned around the moment Jim raised his hands, ready to tickle the other man.

“Oh, hey Bones.” Jim flashed him a smile, and dropped his hands. “Good job you did on those windows if you saw me coming in them.”  
Bones rolled his eyes.  
“I _heard_ you coming, you jerk.”  
“Ah, well, girl’s not really quiet, now, is she… Wait, why didn’t you say anything?”  
“You looked busy ogling my ass.”

Jim’s grin widened at that, and he stepped closer.  
“Well, you have to admit, it looks rather good in those.”  
Bones dropped the rag he had still been holding, and slid his hands into the back pockets of his shorts.  
“It even looks better when they’re off.”  
Jim couldn’t help but laugh at that, and took another step.  
“Yeah?”  
Bones was close now, close enough to tilt his head and breathe into Jim’s ear.  
“Yeah.”

  



End file.
